


Thief

by vectacular



Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, back at it with the sci-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Phantom Thieves, a notorious gang of thieves who steal objects from any time period. Ryuji, the simple officer who got sent to the era they're meant to steal from.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one ago, aside from the odd touch up here or there. I was wandering what to use for T and then thief came and... duh.

_12XX_

Be Time Police, they said. _Travel to the past or the future and seize your destiny!_ The recruitment posters said. Leaving out the parts of getting every immunisation known to man so you can travel there safely. 

Not to mention the _days_ without internet, or cars, or high-speed trains, since he’s currently in the era where samurais first show up, waiting for an elusive Phantom Thief. The card arrived at the bureau _very far_ in the future to taunt them, specifying the time zone where it’ll take place. What’ll be stolen, who knows. It could be anything, from pottery, to swords, to documents. 

The holo-disguises given out to officers makes it easy to hide his blonde hair and casual clothes so he’d blend in with the era, but he’s had almost 20 hours awake, and would like a nap. _Any time now_ , he thinks sarcastically, rubbing his eyes. 

At least the scenery’s nice, all traditional homes, with the biggest home belonging to the Lord of the area, though at this point only the front half has been built, with quick work on the back being made. Considering what the Thieves like to steal, it’s always best to be near the richest people. 

Sitting on the ground near the Lord’s area, he thinks of how much he’d enjoy his soft mattress once he gets back home. 

Suddenly, a black blur exits the Lord’s house, and there’s a commotion as people follow after it, “thief!” 

Inexplicably full of energy, he jumps up to follow after the Thief, following them into the backstreets of the town, “hey!” He shouts, and the black blur stops and whips his head around, white mask obscuring his face. “Fancy clothes you got there,” he says as he takes out his badge, flashing it at the Thief. 

“Officer,” the thief purrs, holding the large scroll which was his prize up, “sorry, can’t talk,” he grins sharply and winks, and then goes back to running. 

Rolling his eyes, he looks around for people before getting out his small tablet, “the thief was here,” he reports, staring at the blank place, “ran off with some scroll,” he says, trying to get the right amount of guilt into his voice. 

* * *

_27XX_

On digital paper, Ryuji lives alone in a high-rise complex, paid for with his meagre time police salary.

Though, it’s best not to leave a trail of a boyfriend who’s also a Phantom Thief in plain sight. 

Stretching and exhausted, Ryuji opens his door with his keycard, stepping into the entrance to change his shoes. “Ryuji!” A voice shouts, and he _oof'_ s as Akira hugs him, “you didn’t come back after getting the painting like we planned,” Akira says into his ear. 

“When I get back, we had to deal with a kid who was put into a time loop because of some angry ex,” he explains as he melts into the other’s embrace. “It was a lot.” 

“Not even up for further roleplaying with me as the sexy thief?” Akira’s voice is light, and he laughs as he shakes his head. “We still haven’t had our meeting over the painting yet, considering my right-hand man wasn’t there for it.” 

Ryuji sighs as Akira starts to drag him to their couch, “Sorry,” he slurs. 

“It’s fine,” Akira cups his face and presses a light kiss to his lips, “you know, we can still take you out of this job, since it’s so rough on you, Makoto―“

“No,” he whines, “we need someone on the inside, and it should be me,” he says. Akira always gives him these outs, and while he does trust the other Phantom Thieves with his life, _of course_ , this is what he can do. His leg, while okay with the medicine of today, sometimes acts up, mainly phantom pain, and it doesn’t interfere with his work much. 

“Alright,” Akira’s voice is firm, and there’s another sigh from his boyfriend, “we’re going to bed,” is all is said before he’s lifted up, and he leans on his boyfriend as they go to their bedroom. There’s a hum and then his shirt is taken off, then his shoes. 

“We should…“ Akira shushes him, then gets into bed with him, and Ryuji can already feel himself drifting off. 

“No meetings, no debriefings, just sleep,” his boyfriend says softly, curling around him. The other’s warmth and embrace effectively dragged him into closer to unconsciousness.

“Got’you somethin’ from that place we visited,” he says, half-asleep. Ryuji always gets something, usually a little trinket, which isn’t as extravagent as some painting that’s a national treasure, but Akira always likes his presents. 

“Can’t wait to see it,” Akira whispers. “You always get me the best presents.” 

* * *

Ryuji wakes up to Akira’s hair in his mouth. Which is a common occurrence when your boyfriend always ends up on his chest when sleeping, like there’s a magnet there. 

“‘Kira,” he mumbles, shaking Akira gently, “' _Kira_.” 

Akira groans and curls up more, and then turns his head to look at him as he opens his eyes. Akira only groans again, and Ryuji rolls his eyes, this time the one to drag Akira up as they move to the kitchen. Akira yawns as he turns on the coffee machine, and he waits until the first sip of coffee is taken before he moves in to kiss Akira. 

Akira kisses back, but probably remembers the _other_ times they’ve done this and his coffee has gotten cold, so he pulls back to drink his coffee. 

“I hear you got me a gift,” Akira says with a grin once he’s gulped down his drink. 

Ryuji blinks and looks around, finding his tablet on the couch and materialising his present for Akira. “Close your eyes,” he calls out as he comes back to the kitchen. Ryuji smiles at seeing his boyfriend’s closed eyes and content look, “no peeking,” he says as he comes closer, putting the small object into Akira’s hand. This time he took it off an asshole while ‘waiting’ for Akira to steal the painting. “You can open them now.” 

Akira opens his eyes, and then gasps at the black-handled tanto, complete with it’s own sheath. The asshole he stole it from mentioned taking it from a samurai, so it was only fair. Plus, the way he talked about some local ladies pissed him off. “I love it!” Akira gushes, holding the dagger close. “Like I said, _best_ presents! From the _best_ boyfriend,” Akira continues, and his feels hot as Akira continues even more as he moves to put it into his hidden compartment in the lounge with his other weapons. 

“Akira,” he complains, having not moved from the counter. Now with sleep and cuddle time with boyfriend, he’s starting to realise he hasn’t eaten, apart from some snack at the station. “I’m hungry.”

“I’m going to use it next mission,” Akira promises as he hangs onto Ryuji. “Speaking of, we should check the news!” Akira fishes out his own tablet from his pants pocket, pulling up a hologram of a news article. Akira blinks, looking up as his stomach rumbles. “We should have breakfast,” his boyfriend says sheepishly, moving away to get cereal or something. Ryuji watches him from behind the news article.

_PHANTOM THIEVES STEAL NATIONAL TREASURE FROM KAMAKURA ERA, PAINTING OF NACHI WATERFALL!_

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> I keep adding twists. But I mean, as long as it's not like, character or death or something, it should be fine? 🤔 Ryuji's the inside man who keeps an eye on the PT investigation, and he's a very valued member of the team, thank you. 
> 
> My love for sci-fi continues. I wanted to do something that wasn't just, usual thief-like fic. I was rattling my brain for days on a good concept, and then it finally came up with something I liked! Also, the painting stolen is [this one](http://www.nezu-muse.or.jp/en/collection/detail.php?id=10001). 
> 
> Consider feeding me with comments and kudos!! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/190493224020/next-in-my-z-a-12k-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1221742142260822019)


End file.
